el viaje a Atlántida
by Makorra16lover
Summary: se trata de un joven lingüista y cartógrafo llamado mako Thatch. un día decidido continuar con la investigación de su ahora fallecido abuelo, Thadeus Thatch llevó a cabo sobre un continente perdido.


**En el año 1914, el joven lingüista y cartógrafo Mako Thatch de 18 años está decidido a continuar con la investigación que su ahora fallecido abuelo, Thadeus Thatch llevó a cabo sobre el continente perdido de la Atlántida.**

**Pero tendrá que enfrentarse a distintas dificultades, entre ellas la falta de fondos para realizar una expedición y el escepticismo de los funcionarios del Museo de Washington. Tras este fallo, se dirige desilusionado a su departamento, pero dentro de despacho conoce a la misteriosa y seductora Helga Sinclair, quien lo convence de aceptar una "propuesta".**

**Después Mako descubre que Helga trabaja para Prestone Whitmore, un viejo amigo de su abuelo. Ante su sorpresa, obtiene durante la charla con Whitmore financiación para realizar una expedición inmediata para encontrar la Atlántida, además que encuentra "El Diario del Pastor", la clave para encontrar la famosa cuidad perdida, todo esto gracias a que cuando su abuelo aún vivía, hizo una apuesta en la cual si su abuelo hallaba el diario en la costa de Islandia, Whitmore financiaría la expedición.**

**Al fin, Mako se embarca en un submarino construido especialmente para este fin, que se sumerja en el Océano Atlántico. Dentro conoce al resto integrantes de la expedición: Allen Moliére un chico de 19 año, es un excéntrico geólogo francés; Bolin Thatch un chico de 17 años, experto en explosivos y hermano menor de Mako; Asami Sato de 18 años, una ruda chica experta en mecánica; Sweet Rivera de 20 años, es médico de tripulación; Tarrlok Tiberius de 21 años, el comandante... entre otros divertidos y excéntricos personajes con los que hará amistad.**

**La expedición va viento en popa, hasta que son atacados por una extraña criatura (que según el Diario del Pastor custodia la entrada de Atlantis) llamada Leviatán. Logran evadirla, no sin antes perder la nave y vidas a la vez.**

**Después de que Tarrlok pide un minuto de silencio en honor de las vidas perdidas en el ataque, reanudan la marcha, guiados por Mako y por su diario, valiéndose de automóviles de la época, explosivos y una excavadora. Sufren un gran revés al acampar debajo de un nido de Luciérnagas incendiarias que destruyen el campamento.**

**Intentan huir por un viejo puente, pero después de que uno de sus automóviles explota justo en un punto vulnerable, y el ahora vacío nido de luciérnagas se desprende y se clava en el puente, este se derrumba lentamente, arrastrando a Mako, Bolin y al resto de sobrevivientes a una fosa volcánica apagada. Después de hacer un recuento de daños, descubren que Mako desapareció, pues fue secuestrado por un grupo de nativos de estas profundidades, entre ellos la Princesa Korra, quien los conducirá ante su padre, el Rey de lo que queda ya de Atlantis.**

**Korra muestra a Mako lo que queda de su pueblo, que a pesar de todo es feliz, pero ella no está conforme y pide su ayuda para que la ciudad perdida recobre su grandeza, mientras que entre Mako Y Korra crece un gran cariño.**

**Pero todo esto podría correr peligro, ya que Tarrlok planea encontrar y robar el "Corazón de Atlantis", una inusual fuente de energía que ha mantenido viva a la ciudad durante tantos siglos. Obliga a Mako a encontrar esta fuente y también la forma de moverla, péro ante su negativa mantiene prisionera a Korra y hiere de muerte a su padre.**

**Finalmente encuentran el corazón de Atlantis en una cueva, pero Korra es consumida por el "Corazón de Atlantis", ya que según la historia, cuando la ciudad se sentía amenazada o estaba en un peligro inminente, el "cristal" como también se le conoce tomaba el cuerpo de uno de sus habitantes (Específicamente, alguien de la realeza) como sacrificio para proteger la ciudad. Contrario a lo que Tarrlok esperaba, el cristal cae con la forma de Korra y finalmente lo roba, ante la impotencia de Mako, la tripulación y los atlantes.**

**Después de que Tarrlok cruzara el puente y lo volara, el Rey en su lecho de muerte (Sweet dijo que tiene una hemorragia interna intratable) le revela a Mako que lo que le pasó a Korra, le ocurrió a su esposa hace siglos y que si Korra sigue fusionada con el cristal, será absorbida para siempre.**

**Antes de morir le encomienda devolver el cristal a sus legítimos dueños, salvar a Atlantis y a Korra. Después de la muerte del Rey, Mako se encontraba de luto porque se sentía responsable de guiar a un grupo de mercenarios al descubrimiento arqueológico más grande de la historia, pero Sweet eleva su auto estima diciéndole una frase que le dijo su abuelo hace tiempo.**

**Con eso, Mako está decidido a detener a Tarrlok, les enseña a los atlantes como usar los vehículos y organiza una misión de rescate contra Tarrlok y Helga, quien está en contubernio con él.**

**Durante el combate Bolin y Sweet intentan cortar la cadena que colgaba el contenedor donde se encontraba Korra con un serrucho que , según Sweet podía cortar un fémur en 28 segundos pero no sirvió de nada y tuvieron que retirarse, debido a que Helga les estaba lanzando bombas; Mientras esto ocurre, Mako y Asami se usan como anzuelos para llamar la atención de Tarrlok y Helga, Mako estrella su nave contra uno de los globos para que pierda altura, pero el comandante traiciona a Helga y la asesina, lanzándola del globo aerostático para "aligerar la carga". mientras que Mako se lanza contra él en una pelea en la Tarrlok lo supera en tamaño, fuerza y experiencia. Helga, quien sobrevivió a la caída pero muy maltrecha, usa su lanzavengalas para destruir el globo, diciendo como últimas palabras la misma frase que le dijo Tarrlok cuando la arrojó: "No es nada personal".**

**Mientras el globo se encontraba en llamas, la pelea entre Mako y Tarrlok continua. Tarrlok con un hacha impacta contra la ventana del contenedor de Korra, queriendo darle a Mako, quien aprovecha y toma un pedazo del vidrio cubierto por el cristal y hiere a Tarrlok en el brazo, haciendo que se cristalice y quede inmovil como una estatua.**

**Mako parecía aliviado pensando que el encuentro terminó, pero justo en ese momento, Tarrlok seguía con vida y asusta a Mako, haciendo que el extremo opuesto de la polea donde se encontraba Tarrlok, se incline hacia arriba, mandándolo a las hélices y finalmente muere explotando en mil pedazos.**

**Con la explosión, las cadenas se desprenden y el globo impacta con el suelo, provocando que el volcán que se encontraba dormido, despertara. Mako y su equipo logran al fin rescatar el corazón de Atlantis, huyendo de la erupción volcánica que llega hasta la ciudad, pero al liberar a Korra (aún prisionera dentro del Cristal) descubren el verdadero poder de esta fuente.**

**El cristal despierta a los Centinelas Atlantes, las cuales son estatúas gigantes, quienes al estar en distintos puntos específicos, y al dar un palmazo, forman un campo de fuerza que cubre la ciudad completa (De la misma forma en que la ciudad se salvó en el pasado), mientras la lava pasa por encima de la misma, provocando que la lava se endurezca.**

**La lava endurecida, empieza a resquebrajarse debido a la energía del escudo, y los pedazos destruyen parte del suelo de la ciudad (menos el indispensable para mantener a los centinelas en pie), haciendo que el agua fluyera a modo de cataratas, drenando el agua que cubre al resto de la ciudad.**

**Finalmente Korra se libera del cristal, y ve con alegría a una Atlantida que recuperó parte de su resplandor perdido. Finalmente, todos excepto Mako, quien decidió quedarse con Korra en Atlantis, vuelven a la superficie (Con una nave Atlante gigante y con muchas riquezas como agradecimiento); No sin antes despedirse cada uno de Mako y tomarse una fotografía para recordar el momento (Aunque salió mal, en parte debido a que el fotógrafo fue un atlante).**

**El grupo se encuentra en la mansión de Whitmore y le relatan de manera irónica y mediante fotos que "No encontraron nada", pero Whitmore se lleva una sorpresa al recibir un paquete de parte de Mako con un collar del Cristal envuelto con la foto de él y su abuelo Thadeus, con una nota esperando que el collar sea la "Prueba" que Whitmore necesita.**

**Al final se ven a Mako y a Korra como reina de Atlantis, y Mako esculpe una roca con el rostro del padre de Korra y usando el cristal, ella lo hace levitar hacia los demás reyes del pasado, mientras Mako y Korra contemplan como se alza el cristal hacia lo alto del cielo de la nueva Atlantis.**


End file.
